


schwarz-rot-gold

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Identity Issues, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: A celebratory number and all the things that come with that.
Relationships: Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	schwarz-rot-gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/gifts).

Salt in the wound, that’s what it is. Nico shouldn’t mind as much as he does; retirement is just fine for him, thank you very much. But seeing it plastered on the car, that matte black _1_ against the slick livery of the W10, pains him more than he cares to admit. Even if just for a couple laps, the reminder that Lewis is king of the world brings out something ugly and rotten within him—all the bad feelings he represses on a daily basis, every petty remark he swallows before hitting the record button, each unsent text he considers sending.

Seeing this raw, tangible proof of Lewis’ success hurts, not because he wants Lewis to fail, but because he wishes they could thrive together. They used to be inseparable, best friends racing home to claim the biggest slice of pizza. Now they’re a one-man show with a pitiful cameraman on the side, and he’s tired.

Only one other person understands.

During practice, Sebastian crashes into the barriers and Nico bites back a laugh. God, it’s so predictable. After the session, he walks into Sebastian’s driver room and fucks him, their bodies tangled on the dirty couch, _härter_, _stärker_, _tiefer_.

He thinks about Lewis and stealing his dad’s money to buy a pint of ice cream. He thinks about Vivian and her little ice cream shop in Ibiza. He thinks about champions, past and present, and the courage it takes to stay in a sport that no longer wants you.

Back in a seaside apartment in Monaco, Michael Schumacher told him to chase his dreams. _Have I chased my dreams_, Nico wonders. He’s looking for the taste of champagne in the mouths of men who shall be remembered for far longer than he will, but he’s unsure if that’s considered ambition. 

His orgasm is ultimately satisfying, which is all Nico could ask for. The unsubtle, intimate caresses that follow are just a coincidence. 

“Always nice when you come around for a quick rebound,” Sebastian says, chin perched on Nico’s shoulder. “What did he do this time?”

Nico scoffs. “You’re crazy if you think that’s what this is about.”

“Then what is it about?” Sebastian asks. Nico hates the _German sounds angry_ myth, but he flinches at the harshness of the words, like Sebastian is loath to taint his native language with this bothersome half-breed child, half-German, half-Finnish.

Does it have to be about anything? Can’t it be about Nico finally taking what he wants for once? Must everything have an ultimate reason? _Maybe it’s about you, Sebastian, about us. About how I fit so well in your arms even though they’ve cradled your three children and your wife. About us and how you fit so well in these worn arms of mine, heavy with the weight of raising my two daughters without making the same mistakes as my dad._

Nico doesn’t say _it used to be about Lewis, but now I’m not so sure_, but he thinks it. Either way, Sebastian probably knows—it’s written on his skin; on the dip of his collarbone; on the hand he held out to a scrawny newcomer from England; on the muscles of his back, too weak to carry the enormous weight of _die Bundesflagge_. 

Instead, he says, “I’m allowed to have fun, right?” Impersonal, straightforward, deceitful.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is German for black-red-gold, the national colours of Germany.
> 
> Brief German dialogue means “harder, deeper.” (I think. Feel free to correct me.)
> 
> Die Bundesflagge is the German flag.
> 
> Can you tell I think Nico Rosberg’s nationality issues very interesting? If so, come chat about it on Tumblr: singlemalter.


End file.
